The Story of Love
by Neutex
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy start seeing some traits in their daughter Ashley that they had when they were younger...rnplease RR :-D


Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction story and hopefully not the last...I hope you guys like it, please r/r!!! :-)

I do not own Jimmy Neutron!!

**Summary:** Jimmy and Cindy are married and as a daughter named Ashley, what happens when Cindy and Jimmy start seeing traits in Ashley that they had when they where younger???

* * *

Cindy and Jimmy are happily married, had a beautiful daughter and still lived in Retroville. They were still very close to Libby and Sheen, who are also happily married, and became neighbors next to them, while Carl moved to a ranch to breed llamas. Jimmy had become a well-known inventor and Cindy had became a secretary have a BIG corporation. After a year or two they settled down and had a baby who they named Ashley. She had her mother's blonde hair and her father's blue sapphire eyes. Ashley is in the 5th grade. After a while Cindy noticed familiar traits in Ashley that saw in her when she was that young. Each and every day Ashley would come home and mumble about some boy that has just moved in and how stupid he was. Cindy could only smile, chuckle, and think '_Oh no, could this be another Neutron/Vortex feud?'_ with a smirk.

As soon as Ashley entered the house and closed the door with a growl "I hate Tyler!!! Why does he have to show-off everyday, I show him!" Jimmy looks up from his newspaper in the living room "Have a rough day again?" he said with a smile. "YES! Today in class I was sharing my show-and-tell with everyone and Tyler had to interrupt me and brag about his painting that he drew!" Ashley said sitting on the couch. Just then Cindy comes walking in "I just got off the phone with Sheen and Libby and I invited them over for dinner." Cindy walked over and sits next to Jimmy on the couch. "Ashley was telling me about her awful day again" Jimmy said reaching out his hand to Cindy's. "hmmn, Tyler again?" Cindy said. "Yes, he is so stupid, why does he have to show-off all the time?" Ashley said. "Sound familiar?" Cindy says looking at Jimmy with a big smile. "Oh to well" Jimmy returned his smile. "Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Ashley said confused. "Well, when your mom and I were younger…well we didn't get along very well" Jimmy said. "We had a really tough relationship" Cindy squeezed Jimmy's hands lightly. "Really?!" Ashley said, she never heard about when her parents were little kids before. "We'll tell you the WHOLE story later when Sheen and Libby get here, but first I need to get dinner started and YOU need to do homework" said Cindy standing up about to go to the kitchen. "Yea, I have to study real good so I can be better than Tyler" Ashley ran to her bathroom. "Oh, I remember those days" Cindy said shaking her head. "Those days?...does that mean you are admitting that you can't beat me at anything anymore?" Jimmy said with a smug smile walking towards the kitchen. "Yeah right! I can make a better meatloaf than you" Cindy said playfully. "Your On!" Jimmy says racing to the kitchen.

After everybody ate their supper, they all sit in the living room talking and somehow got on the topic of Jimmy and Cindy. "Hey Sheen, my dad and mom was talking about when they were kids and how they fought." "Oh boy, how they fought, you could never get them to stop once they start!" Sheen said teasingly. "…but we ALWAYS knew that they liked each other" Libby said smiling at Cindy. "Oh really?" Cindy said with a questioning smile. "Oh yeah, remember that time when we went on that trip to the rodeo…"

_Flashback…_

_It was just after Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen was talking to a girl named Sally and Cindy and I went up to talk to them. I admit that I was jealous of Sheen talking to Sally, but I had no idea about how Cindy felt about Jimmy talking to Sally. After Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl said that they didn't "like" girls yet and walked away. Cindy started talking without even thinking…_

_Cindy: "What a bunch of tongue-draggers…if I ever get the hots for that idiot Jimmy just lock me up!!!"_

_Libby: "Don't you mean if you ever get the hots for ANY of them??"_

_End of Flashback…_

"….right then and there I KNEW that she liked him…that and the fact that she missed him at the Science Fair!" Libby said teasingly and smiling. "OH! I know the time when Cindy got jealous, that no one knew about!" Sheen said slyly. "What are you talking about?" Cindy said. "Cindy, do you remember the time when Jimmy threw a party at his house…"

_Flashback…_

_It was about the time when Betty showed up and was dancing with Jimmy, I saw Libby next to Cindy and decided to go over and talked to Libby. I came right when Cindy was just about to speak…_

_Cindy: "Who would want to dance with Nerd-tron?? I wouldn't dance with him if he was the last kid on earth"_

_Sheen: "Methinks the lady doth protest too much"_

_Cindy: "Methinks you better button your lip before I BUTTON IT FOR YOU!!!"_

_End of Flashback…_

"Cindy, I never knew that!" Jimmy said staring at Cindy. "Well I didn't want you to know that I was jealous" Cindy said. "Oh come on, it was OBVIOUS!!! You should have seen her Jimmy" Sheen said starting to crack up. Cindy just gave him a dirty look. "What about Dad?" Ashley said. "Didn't he have embarrassing stories?" "Well, he was a little better at keeping his secret, but he use to talk about Cindy ALL THE TIME even though he was nagging about how she always complain." said Sheen looking at Jimmy. "They use to fight ALL THE TIME Ashley, who was better or who was smarter we would have never guess that they would get married, but they were meant to be." Libby said smiling. Jimmy put his arm around Cindy and kissed her on the cheek and said "Yes, we've been through A LOT!!!" "I STILL don't see why you guys are telling me this…" Ashley said. "Well, when you are younger and like a boy and fight a lot it might mean you like each other..," Cindy said hinting at Ashley. Ashley catching what her mother was talking said "Uh NO! That is NOT going to happen to me, I HATE Tyler, I am NEVER going to like him, and if you excuse me I am going to study so tomorrow I can beat Tyler at his own game!!!" Ashley said running off. "Heh, here we go again…she is just naïve like you were…" Cindy said poking his shoulder playfully. "…like me? HEY! You were naïve too!" Jimmy said with a smug look. "Oh yeah??..." said Cindy standing up. "Hmmn, something's NEVER change…." Libby said shaking her head and looking at her friends. "I'll say…" said Sheen smiling.

THE END

* * *

Well, I hoped you guys liked it!!! Please R/R!! 


End file.
